


Lightning Trails

by textrili



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textrili/pseuds/textrili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volkner is tired of dealing with the lack of challenges and what better way to fix that than to travel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Trails

****

 “And the winner of the match is Volkner!”

Oh how he hated to hear that phrase. Even now as he returned Luxray to it's Pokeball, a silent disgust welled inside his being. How many victories that made this month alone? Fifteen? Seventeen? He's honestly lost count at this point. What were these trainers doing? They weren't even on his radar anymore. Where was Tobias, Ash, Paul, and Lucas at? They were trainers of the highest caliber and the only trainers that rekindled his fighting spirit.

Nowadays, he had to deal with half baked trainers that didn't understand anything. It seemed like they just catch and used Pokemon at will with no drive to improve. He silently pulled out the badge of his gym. He remembered when it meant something more than the proof of his opponents victory. It meant that he still had room to improve himself, that he could reach higher plateaus.

Gazing at the next challenger who entered his Gym, loudly announcing that he was going to trounce the Gym Leader, Volkner bit his lip in anger. Looking at his opponent, he could tell that he held no fighting spirit, just false bravado that had somehow landed him seven other badges. What was his co-workers doing?

“Hey kid. What type of Pokemon do you use?”

“Water and Flying Types!” The kid proudly announced. He was promptly beaned in the head with the badge Volkner was holding. He couldn't take it any more. He needed to get out of there, to get some fresh air.

::::-::::

Volkner soon found himself standing on the shore that stood between Sunyshore and the Pokemon League. Even now, it was visible just on the horizon. He clenched his fist. It was always out of reach to him. Every time he would get bored, he'd attempt to challenge the Elite Four and become Champion, but someone always talks him out of it. He didn't care about the title. He was a Pokemon Trainer, Gym Leader Title be damned, he wanted a challenge! That's all he ever wanted! To improve himself and his Pokemon, to further their bond and soar to new heights!

It wasn't fair! Why was he allowed to be stagnant while others, not even WORTHY of the chance got there?! He roared as he thrashed and kicked in anger. He went on for awhile before he fell to his knees panting. He clenched his fists in the sand. What was with this region? They were holding him back! He wouldn't even care if he had a challenge or two, but no!

“Hiya!” And then there was this asshole!

Volkner took a deep breath. “What do you want Flint?”

“Whoa take it easy Volkner. The Proprietor gave me a call. Said you actually threw a badge at a trainer and stormed out of your Gym. I know you tend to get bored but that seemed out of character, even for you.”

“Flint.” Volkner began tiredly. “What if someone came to challenge you, loudly and obnoxiously I might add, with Grass, Ice, and Steel Types?”

“...You're kidding me, right?” Flint asked with a chuckle. “I'd melt through their team in an instant. But what does that-” He blinked. “Oh...geez...”

“I'm tired Flint. I've won so many matches consecutively that it's not even fun anymore. There's no challenge, and I'm no longer improving.”

“You're not thinking of challenging the Elite Four again are you?” Flint asked worried.

Volkner actually scoffed. “And what? Get told not to again? Please, I'll save myself and everyone else the conversation and say that I don't care anymore.”

Flint looked stunned. “What do you mean?”

“I might be a Gym Leader, but I'm also a Pokemon Trainer. All I ever wanted was to get stronger and improve and it shows that I'm not going to get it here in Sinnoh-” He stopped as it suddenly it hit him. His last best match was with Ash. Ash came from Pallet Town and if he remembered, that was in the Kanto Region. Ash was so much different from anyone else he's battled. Even when he lost the first time, he could see it in Ash's eyes. The eyes of someone who has experienced things no one else has. More importantly, Ash kept moving. Even after Ash beat him, the kid was on his way to his next destination for more training and more experience.

“Volkner?” Flint asked concerned as Volkner stood up.

“Flint, as of right now, I'm going on an adventure.” Volkner said to his long time friend and rival. “

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute!” Flint exclaimed grabbing Volkner by the shoulder. “You're just going to up and leave?”

“Why not?” Volkner questioned. “It's obvious I'm not allowed to challenge the Sinnoh League...however there are other Regions I can freely go to and find a challenge in.” A true grin graced Volkner's face. Flint didn't know what to say. What could he say? Volkner patted Flint on the shoulder. “I'll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah...”

::::-::::

When Volkner returned to the Gym, one of the attendants rushed up to him. "Sir, you have a call from the head of the association." 

Volkner stifled a groan. The last thing he needed was a call from that man. "I'll take it." Better deal with this now than later. Heading up the the Gym's office, he sat at his desk. When he became the Gym Leader of Sunyshore, he didn't expect to do paperwork every now and then or having to deal with "board meetings" with his "peers", if he could call them that. Don't get him wrong, he liked working with the other Gym Leaders of the Sinnoh Region. He was real close with most of them, the only exception was Byron and Crasher Wake. Still, the head of the Sinnoh Association, Mr. Platinum, rubbed him the wrong way. The man was genuine enough, but he seemed too...fake to him. 

Even now as he took the call and his face appeared in the video phone, the smile he wore seemed unreal to him. "Good evening Volkner, I trust you're doing well?"

"I'm doing better now Mr. Platinum, thank you for asking." Volkner replied, offering a weak smile. Whenever he talked with the man, he felt it was better to play it safe and not argue with the man.

"You're very welcome. It's only natural that I care about my subordinates-" Volkner fought the urge to roll his eyes. "-especially when they assault a minor."

"If you could call it that. Let me guess, the kid pressed charges after he left with the badge I threw at him." Volkner said unamused by this. 

"Why yes he did." Mr. Platinum sighed. "Listen Volkner, its obvious you know what you did and why you did it, but things like this makes the Pokemon League seem terrible."

"He came into my Gym, quite obnoxiously I might add, and proceeded to challenge me, the quote unquote "Strongest Gym Leader" in Sinnoh, who happens to use primarily Electric types, with a team comprised of Water and Flying types and expected to win." Volkner deadpanned. "If anything, I did him a favor in not flash roasting his team and gave him the win."

"He didn't say anything about that." Mr. Platinum replied with a frown. "We'll have to review the tapes of the incident to verify your words."

"And you didn't before calling me with this?"

"You seem a bit on edge Volkner, is something wrong?"

Volkner sighed. "I'm just tired is all. I've decided to actually take a break from all of this and go train my Pokemon."

Mr. Platinum gave him a strained smile. "You're not planning on challenging the Elite Four again are you?"

Volkner was silent. "Yeah actually, just not Sinnoh's."

"Pardon." The man looked shocked.

"I'm leaving on an extended training trip, don't know when I'm coming back, but I do plan on visiting other Regions. Who knows, maybe I'll challenge their Leagues since I can't challenge the one in the region I was born in." 

"YOU'RE LEAVING SINNOH?!" Platinum yelled shocked. "Volkner, please, reconsider this, I'm sure you can find decent training here."

"Yeah, no, I'm taking my built up Vacation time and using it to my advantage. Besides, nobody has won at my Gym in over six months, so whoever you get to replace me will surely cater to the level of skill the challengers posses." Volkner was actually grinning when he said this. It was refreshing to see his boss flustered like this. "That said, I have to start packing!"

"Volkner, don't you hang up on-" Volkner cut the connection with a grin. 

"Ah that felt good." Volkner soon left his office to prepare for the trip ahead. 

::::-::::

The next day, Volkner stood on the edge of Sunyshore. An old white pack was strapped to his shoulder and his partner Raichu was by his side. “This is it partner. Once we take those steps, we're not stopping until we find what we truly seek.”

Raichu looked up at it's longtime friend and partner. “ _Just like the old days, straight to the top!_ ” It told Volkner while pounding its chest proudly.

Volkner grinned before looking back. “You just going to stand there gawking at me, or are you going to wish me luck?”

Flint came into view, looking disgruntled. “I can't believe you're just up and leaving like this.”

“I need this Flint. My Pokemon need this. We're like lightning; strong, fast, and unpredictable. We can't stay stagnant anymore.”

Flint sighed before smiling. “Yeah...I do miss that guy.” He said referring to the Volkner he grew up with. “I can't wait to battle him when he returns.”

Volkner scoffed. “Is that your way of saying you want to battle me after my travels? I suppose I can snuff out your embers one last time.”

“You wish!” Both men stared each other down before laughing. “So do you have a plan?”

Volkner thought about it. “I thought I'd just head to Canaclave on foot, stop by a few of the Gyms to see how everyone is doing before leaving for Kanto.”

Flint nodded. It seemed like a decent plan. “Take care Volkner. I mean it man.” Flint held out his fist.

“You too, Flint.” Volkner bumped his fist with Flint's. “Later.”

Volkner and Raichu began walking down the trail, their next stop, Veilstone City.


End file.
